Lost Love
by sayuri-mo
Summary: Life was not fair to Usagi Tsukino. A series of misfortunes shuts Usagi and her daughter down into their own world. But, is it all as it seems?
1. Epilogue

**Lost Love**

 **Author`s Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, she belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, but I do own this story. So, enjoy!

If this story is not unkown to you, please read my profile info and you will understand why.

Sayuri

 **Prologue - Just Another Day**

I opened the curtains slowly as the first rays of sun illuminated my face, bursting into my room. My name is Chiba Tsukino Usagi, I'm 30 years old and this is the story of my life.

The great turning point took place 10 years ago. All I can say is, I had a full life... dreams, plans, future. Everything.

I was married to the love of my life, a love since my teen days. His name was Chiba Mamoru, 5 years older than me... Shortly after our wedding, he was diagnosed with a serious illness, cancer. The news fell like a bomb. Everything I had built, was then threatened by an uncertain future even though, deep down, I believed we would overcome the hardest stage of our life as all the other less good phases we had before. How I was wrong... So wrong.

otSoon after this news, a ray of hope. I was pregnant with a baby girl. This made us to have even more hope in his recovery, and gave us even more eagerness to fight for our future. Unfortunately, the worst day of my life was about to arrive. In the midst of our greatest happiness, the most feared tragedy happened. My husband died 6 months after our baby was born. Why?! Why us?... Life couldn't be more unfair. If not for my baby I had choose to die at that moment too. However, I couldn't be selfish. That was not an option and I had to keep trying. For her. Over time, the excruciating pain was vanishing slowly, giving way to a smaller but unremitting pain, which I knew would sting my heart until the end of my days.

5 years later, my life was rebuilt. Found a great guy who loved me and loved my daughter... For me, was more than enough. Thought I could afford to try to love somebody again, despite knowing I could never love him the way I loved Mamo-chan. A different love but, it brought me hope again. His name was Kou Seiya. We were together for two years and when our relationship was getting stronger, he died tragically in a car accident. One word, unbearable...

Even without any strength left, I needed to keep going, again... And this brought me to the second part of my story. When I decided to close myself to any kind of romantic relationship. Just me and my daughter with then, 10 years old. There was also my job in a hospital were I worked as a doctor. Beside that, I was also sharing an apartment with my best friend, Hino Rei. She was single but dating Kumada Yuichiro. An amazing friend and also the godmother of my daughter, Chiba Usagi, or, as we used to call my little one, ChibiUsa.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. 7:00 a.m. Rather saying, time to work!... Just another day in my life... Or at least I thought it was.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 1 - You

**Lost Love**

 **Chapter 1 - You...**

 **Author`s Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, she belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, but I do own this story. So, enjoy!

If this story is not unkown to you, please read my profile info and you will understand why.

TropicalRemix thank you for the first review!^^

Sayuri

 **Chapter 1 - You...**

After closing the door to my office, I hanged my jacket and sat on my desk. Another day full of work! Picking up the phone, I called my assistant Naru to see how were my appointments. She, as always, responded immediately.

"Good Morning Dr. Chiba Tsukino!" She said enthusiastically, making me smile. Only my dear friend to give me a good mood in the morning.

"Good Morning to you too Naru-chan! What did I said about the "Dr." thing? Please, don't use it between us, ok? It's enough for me to hear it all the time by my patients..." She chuckled.

"Your wishes are orders... Usagi-chan. Better now?" I smiled.

"Perfect my dear friend, but tell me, how are my appointments this morning?"

"Hum, let me see... 4 appointments, starting in half an hour. 2 hours for lunch and then more 6 appointments in the afternoon... that's all." I sighed.

"Well, that's not too bad, at least I'm having a decent time for lunch. Hey, want to go out with me?"

"Oh Usagi-chan I can't! I promised having lunch with Umino... I'm so sorry!"

"That's ok Naru, no problem, maybe next time! I'll call Rei. Well, time to start preparing my day, see you later Naru-chan!"

"See ya, Usagi-chan!"

Then, I decided to call my friend Rei, hoping she`s free to join me for lunch.

"Moshi, moshi, Usagi-chan!"

"Konnichiwa Rei-chan... that was fast." She laughed at my answer.

"Phone in hand! So, what's up?"

"Well, today I have 2 hours for lunch! Want to go out with me?"

"Sure, what time you finish in the morning?"

"12:30, meet me in the main entrance of the hospital, okay?"

"Deal, see ya Usagi-chan"

"Ja ne, Rei-chan."

The morning passed in a flash. Soon my lunch hour arrived and, as agreed before, I waited at the main door waiting for my Rei. Spent 5 minutes, she arrived and I entered her car.

"I can barely recognize you, Usagi-chan. Fulfilling schedules on time." I looked at her.

"Don't tease me Rei..."

"Sorry, sorry... Bad mood?" She put her hand on my arm.

"The usual. Shall we go to the new sushi bar, downtown?" I winked at my friend.. I really love sushi.

"Good idea, you read my thoughts!" Slamming her hands on the wheel, cheerfully.

"I know you too well, Rei-chan!"

We arrived at the restaurant and made our requests. Rei looked at me seriously.

"What?" I said while taking a sip of my drink.

"Usagi-chan... I know I've talked about it many times but... Well, it's been three years since Seiya-kun died and..." I looked at her, knowing exactly where this conversation would tend to.

"Rei..."

"You need someone in your life, you can't shut yourself to the world! Think about ChibiUsa..."

"I appreciate your concern but you know that I'm not prepared to start all over again... Specially for ChibiUsa... " She touched my hand.

"I know Usagi-chan, but you can't think that will happen again, right? Third time is the charm like they say... but in this case for good reasons!"

"Don't play with serious things, we're talking about feelings! I have no endurance to know or meet a person from scratch, not now. " I said, looking outwards through the restaurant window.

"What about a person you know already?"

"Uh?" I cast a confused look.

"If you don't want to meet new people, why not a friend?" She told me in a suggestive tone.

"What friend, Rei?! It's just me, ChibiUsa, you and the girls... Sure I have male friends, as you're suggesting, but I have no contact with them or they're busy in their own relationships."

"Usagi... I will not insist again but...Promise me you`ll think about it, ok?"

"I'll try... Rei-chan. Oh, by the way I had almost forgotten... Can you pick up ChibiUsa from school today? My shift ends at 20h and... " Rei thrown her hands in despair.

"See?! That's why you need someone in your life! You can't do everything alone! Hey, I'm not complaining, I love my goddaughter and you know I'll help you out but, you deserve a normal life like everyone else and above all, to be happy."

"Maybe..."

"Yes, you do and don't doubt about it. Ok?"

* * *

After lunch, I was back in the hospital. 30 more minutes to spare before my first patient in the afternoon so I decided to go for a coffee. Well, Naru would bring me coffee if I wanted but, a walk through the hospital would be good. Since working here, I didn't took much time exploring the building. While walking through the halls I saw some coworkers busy. New faces, as Rei-chan said... Baka Usagi, stop think about it, it's useless and i don't need it. Next, a brief pass by the library bringing some books to read later. Reading would distract me a bit, for sure. The 30 minutes were then almost gone and when I was going back to my office, lost in my thoughts, I collided with someone. All the books fell on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking..." I said sheepishly taking immediately the books from the floor, without looking up. Suddenly, a hand landed on mine followed by a strong, masculine voice, freezing my whole body.

"I do have to apologize..." _'Oh my god... I know that voice! No, it can't be!'_ I wanted to look up but I was battling with tears. My head slowly turned towards the voice. When our eyes met, at that moment, I thought I was dead.

"Usagi..."

"YOU?!..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

What do you think?... I hope you are liking this story so far! Please review and let me know what you think about it ^^


	3. Chapter 2 - Lies

**Lost Love**

 **Chapter 2 - Lies**

 **Author`s Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, she belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, but I do own this story. So, enjoy!

If this story is not unkown to you, please read my profile info and you will understand why.

 **To** **TropicalRemix** **and** **gabicg1** **:** thank you for your reviews! And a big thanks to everyone who is following this story. Your support means a lot to me!

In this chapter we will know who is that mysterious person... And please don`t forget, in the end, everything will make sense! (I hope!) ^^

Sayuri

 **Chapter 2 - Lies**

 **Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city...**

"Don't you think you're being too hard on her? I think she needs more time." Said a blue-haired girl.

"I agree with Ami-chan, we shouldn't put so many pressure on her..."

"Mako-chan, for the first time in my life, I agree with Rei-chan. Love can make miracles and that's what Usagi-chan really needs!" A blonde full of joy, intervened.

"Wow Minako, suddenly you became wise..." Grinned Rei.

"You're so mean Rei-chan! Honestly, I don't know how Usagi-chan can live with you! She`s living with the devil!" Minako launched a devilish laugh.

"What?! You say that ag-" Rei-chan said getting up immediately from her chair ready for a verbal fight with Minako.

"HEY! You two please, stop! We are here to talk about Usagi and how we can help her, right?" Everyone silently looked at Ami.

"What about a dinner so we can all talk to her?" Said Makoto.

"Let me talk first with Usagi-chan. She has those odd schedules... you know. I'll call you then, okay?" Said Rei.

"Deal!"

* * *

 **AT TOKYO MEDICAL UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL (where Usagi works)**

"YOU?!..." I said, feeling anger raising through my body and taking completely control over my body to the point that I couldn't move, at all. How could he?! Why he lied to me?!

"Mamo-Mamoru..." My vision became increasingly blurred as my eyes quickly filled with tears. Hate was uncontrollable. Everything I knew until now was a lie... All lies!

"Usagi... I'm sorry. I'm sorry we have to meet like this. Please, we need to talk." He said touching my shoulder. He dared to touch me... _'Talk?!'_

"You're not... Oh god. You`re not dead... How?... Why?!" Words came out as a whisper. I looked intently into his eyes searching for an answer, a truth.

"Usagi please let me explain why I di-"

 ***SLAAAP***

I slapped his face with all my strength.

"HOW COULD YOU?! How can you explain this, how?! You LIED to me! But why?! I cried every day for you, thinking you were dead you bastard! And our daughter! Oh my god..." He tried to touch my arm again... _'How dare he?!'_

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME!" I stepped back immediately.

"You have all the right to be mad at me but please, can we talk?" he said, trying to make eye contact with me.

"I don't want to talk or look at you! Never again! Go away, far away where I can believe you won't exist anymore!" And those were the last words he heard from me as I ran away from him, as fast as I could.

I went straight to my office and gathered all my things quickly. Noticing my distress, Naru was right behind me trying to understand what had happened.

"Usagi-chan! What happened?! Are you ok?..." She asked.

"Naru-chan please cancel all my appointments... I need to get home, ok?"

"Oh my God, something happened with ChibiUsa?!"

"No, this is my problem... I'm really not ok. But please, don't ask me why... Not now."

"Usagi-chan, I don't know what happened but please, take care of yourself. Be okay, soon." And I ran to the only place where I could find some comfort... my home.

* * *

 **USAGI'S AND REI'S APPARTMENT**

I came to an empty apartment. Rei was still working and ChibiUsa was on school. Just what I needed, to be alone. The last thing I remembered was running to my bed and crying myself to sleep...

A few hours later, I woke up to the sound of a door and two familiar voices.

"Oh aunt Rei, that was soooooo cool!" The voice of my little girl made me cry again.

"I'm sure it was ChibiUsa-ch..." Rei didn`t finish her sentence. I'm sure she saw my keys on the table.

"ChibiUsa-chan?" Rei-chan asked.

"Yes?"

"Could you please go to your room and start your homework, sweetie? I promise I'll make you a very special snack! What do you think?"

"Great! But don't forget aunt Rei, I want my favorite ice cream too!"

"I won't sweetie!"

Not long after, my bedroom door opened slowly.

"Usagi-chan?... I know you're here. What are you doing at home by this hour? What's wrong?" I didn`t want to answer, the room was dark enough and she couldn't see my face.

"Usagi?... What's going on? Why you're in the dark?" She turned on the light... _'Shit!'_

"Oh my God!... Usagi... Who did this to you?!" She asked me with a startled look.

"Rei-chan turn off the light, please!" She quickly switch off the light.

"Please tell me what's going on! Why you're crying? Is this because of our conversation at lunch time? Oh Usagi, I'm sorry if-"

"Mamoru is alive..." Rei widened her eyes and I could feel his nervousness while her hands hold my arms.

"What?!"

"He's not dead... I saw him at the hospital... This sounds crazy but it's true... he's alive."

"But, how?! No, no... that`s completely impossible!"

"I thought so Rei! Until that bastard opened his mouth. Oh, Rei... he lied to us! Why?!"

"But, what did he said? His explanation?!"

"I didn`t want to hear... How could he explain this?! I`m so stupid! And all this time I thought he loved me..." I rest my head in her lap.

"Mamoru loved you so much, I'm sure of that. But honestly, this is so confusing..."

"Rei-chan... What I'm going to do?!" I raised my head and looked at her.

"I don't know sweetie, I really don't know..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

And the first mystery was revealed! But why Mamoru lied to Usagi? You will find out in the next chapters! I hope you are liking this story so far. Please let me know what you think about it ^^


	4. Chapter 3 - New and Old Acquaintances

**Lost Love**

 **Chapter 3 - New and Old Acquaintances**

 **Author`s Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, she belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, but I do own this story. So, enjoy!

If this story is not unkown to you, please read my profile info and you will understand why.

 **To TropicalRemix:** let`s see if Usagi will decide to hear his explanation... We are getting near...

Sayuri

 **Chapter 3 - New and Old Acquaintances**

"How I'm going to work tomorrow?"

"What do you mean, Usagi-chan?" Rei asked while I pulled my head from her lap and looked into her eyes.

"He works in the same hospital... I noticed his uniform, he's a doctor."

"Oh Kami-sama..." She sighed.

"And face him, everyday!"

"Ssshhh... Everything will be fine dear, sooner or later you'll have to talk to him." She hugged me and I looked at her again.

"Rei... I don't have the strength-" I couldn`t finished my sentence as we were interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by a voice.

"Auntie, are you there? I heard voices, is everything okay?" The voice said while opening the door. I immediately looked at Rei and she knew what I was trying to tell her through my eyes. _'Please don't tell her.'_

"Why is the room is dark-" My daughter was suddenly surprised, she didn't expect to see me here, not so soon.

"Mommy! You're home? Why didn't you come to see me and give me a kiss?" I smiled to my little one, while I embraced her.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, I was going to see you, just wanted to talk to Rei-chan first." She pulled her head from my chest and looked at me in the eyes.

"You're okay Mom? I didn't hear you coming home..." She said this to me with a very familiar expression… _'Why did she had to be so much like her father?'_

"I'm fine baby, don't worry... Go now, take off your uniform because it's time for dinner and today, we'll order something to eat, okay?"

"Yeah! Ok, mom!" She jumped off my lap and left the room. When I looked to my side, Rei-chan was looking at me seriously.

"What? Did I said something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all. But you know, you'll have to tell the truth to ChibiUsa, soon."

"I know, but just not yet... I need to figure this out first. Hey, dinner time?"

"Magic words Usagi-chan, Let's eat!"

We three had dinner together without touching the sensitive subject, of course. However, my thoughts were far away... I kept thinking about what happened… _'Should I talk to him? Hear his explanation?'_ After ChibiUsa went to bed, me and Rei stayed in the living room for a little more talking.

"You were very quiet and thoughtful during dinner, Usa-chan... I understand that but, be careful. ChibiUsa is very smart and quickly she will begin to realize that something is not right."

"And I'm not always like this Rei? Unstable... At least that's what you kept saying to me all these years..."

"Really Usagi? I`m trying to help you! And, it's easy to see that you're worried about something... Only a matter of time before your daughter finds out you're keeping something from her and start to ask you awkward questions that probably you don`t want to answer. And honestly… I think you should talk to him tomorrow..."

"I'll th-"

"Usagi try to hear what he has to say to you. You're not even a little curious to know the reason? From there, make your decision..."

"I hate to admit it but, unfortunately you're right. I have a right to know why he did this to me." Despite the determination in my voice, she didn't believe my false confidence. Rei knew me too well.

"You're afraid of the answer, aren't you?" I looked at her with tears in my eyes. Deep inside, she was so right. "You're afraid that he didn't loved you anymore and that's the reason why he left."

"Is that idea so inconceivable?! What else could make him leave me, then?"

"He loved you more than anything, that was no doubt to anyone! So, I don't believe on that. Just talk to him, ok?"

"I have no choice, ne? Well, I'm going to bed... Something tells me I'll need a long sleep. Oyasuminasai, Rei-chan."

"Oyasuminasai, Usagi-chan. Sleep well sweetie."

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

A new day came and I was already working at the hospital. In my mind, a single sentence kept pestering me… _'You need to talk to him, you need to face him...'_ _C_ ouldn't stop thinking about it. _'Focus, Usagi. Focus!'_

While lost in my thoughts, I bumped against someone, again. That's when I started to panic. I hoped it was not him. _'Ok, breathe, you can do this!'_

"I'm so sorry, you're okay?" I heard the other person say.

A deep male voice, no doubt, but... Not HIS voice because, I'd recognize immediately. I lifted my head slowly to meet this person. His eyes were green, blond hair, tall and well built. Suddenly, I felt a warmth in my face. _'_ _Oh my god, I'm blushing!'_

"Miss? Are you okay?" He asked once more.

"Uh... Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was a little distracted."

"Well, me too. Here, let me help you." He said smiling at me, extending his hand, which I gladly accepted. Getting up, I looked at him more carefully... He was handsome. I felt his curiosity look at me and we were like this for a few minutes until he broke the silence.

 _"_ Oh, you're a doctor here?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am. And you're a patient?" He smiled.

"No, I'm new here. This is my first day and I'm a doctor too."

"Seriously?" He nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't introduced myself. My name is Furuhata Motoki ."

"My name is Chi- no sorry, Tsukino Usagi, nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." I couldn't help blushing at his words.

"I... I'm sorry but I have to go back to my room..." I said.

"Sure, see you around?"

"Yes, of course. Goodbye and good luck."

"Goodbye, Dr. Tsukino." He told me, winking at me and smiling. He, definitely, had a beautiful smile.

As I turned around I saw a pair of painfully familiar eyes. Mamoru. How long was he there, watching us? He approached.

"Usagi..." He was getting too close so I stepped back.

"Mamoru, we need to talk but not now and not here." I said.

"I know, can you stop by my office in the evening?" I nodded.

"You'll find me in the surgery ward, if you ask, the assistant will tell you where my room is." He told me.

"Ok, bye." I left quickly. Needed some time to prepare myself.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

And now, another character on the story. Do you think Motoki and Usagi will get closer? Or, do you think Usagi won`t be able to forget Mamoru now that he is back? Please share your thoughts with me! ^^


	5. Chapter 4 - Incomplete

**Lost Love**

 **Chapter 4 - Incomplete**

 **Author`s Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, she belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, but I do own this story. So, enjoy!

If this story is not unkown to you, please read my profile info and you will understand why.

 **To** gabicg1 **:** thank you for your review! ^^

Music Lyrics (in italic): Incomplete by Bsb

Sayuri

 **Chapter 4 - Incomplete**

 ****Normal POV****

Usagi and Mamoru went to their respective offices. Their thought was common. This was the moment to face each other. What would happen now? Usagi looked out the window... Mamoru was sitting at his desk looking at the photograph he kept on his desk.

 ****Mamoru POV****

 _Holding the photo, I brought it closer to my eyes. What used to be my world was now a piece of paper. I emptied my life and lost myself along the way._

 ** _Empty spaces fill me up with holes_**

 ** _Distant faces with no place left to go_**

 ** _Without you within me I can't find no rest_**

 ** _Where I'm going is anybody's guess_**

 ****Usagi POV****

 _How many times I tried to pretend or lie to myself. Every time I looked forward, my heart looked back twice._

 ** _I tried to go on like I never knew you_**

 ** _I'm awake but my world is half asleep_**

 ****Mamoru POV****

 _Uncertainties flood my reason. However, one certainty remains. I want my life, my world back._

 ** _I pray for this heart to be unbroken_**

 ** _But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_**

 ****Usagi POV****

 _I don`t want and I can`t but it's too strong._

 ** _Voices tell me I should carry on_**

 ** _But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_**

 ****Mamoru POV****

 _I want to clear all doubts and make up for lost time._

 ** _Baby, my baby_**

 ** _It's written on your face_**

 ** _You still wonder if we made a big mistake_**

 ****Normal POV****

Mamoru stood up from his chair and approached the window. Usagi sat and took a picture from her wallet.

 ** _I tried to go on like I never knew you_**

 ** _I'm awake but my world is half asleep_**

 ** _I pray for this heart to be unbroken_**

 ** _But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_**

 ****Usagi POV****

 _Can I let you go?_

 ** _I don't mean to drag it on but I can't seem to let you go_**

 ****Mamoru POV****

 _I don't want to let you go._

 ** _I don't wanna make you face this world alone_**

 ****Usagi POV****

 _I can`t..._

 ** _I wanna let you go (alone)_**

 ****Normal POV****

Mamoru went back to his desk, pick up the picture again and kissed it while a teardrop fell down his face. Usagi also kissed the picture at her hands already stained by the tears.

 ** _I tried to go on like I never knew you_**

 ** _I'm awake but my world is half asleep_**

 ** _I pray for this heart to be unbroken_**

 ** _But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_**

 ****Mamoru POV****

 _Without you, I'm incomplete._

 ** _Incomplete_**

 ****Usagi POV****

 _Why do I feel so incomplete?_

 ** _Incomplete_**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

In the next chapter, the revelations you all waited for!


	6. Chapter 5 - Together?

**Lost Love**

 **Chapter 5 - Together?**

 **Author`s Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, she belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, but I do own this story. So, enjoy!

If this story is not unkown to you, please read my profile info and you will understand why.

 **To gabicg1:** thank you as always! ^^

Sayuri

 **Chapter 5 - Together?**

My day at work was almost finishing. The long-awaited conversation was present in my head throughout the day. As much as I tried to concentrate on work, his image kept pestering me.

Packed my things and went to the surgery ward as he told me previously. Once I got there, I asked the assistant where his office was. She pointed me to the door and said I could go in. Breathing deeply, slowly I approached the door. Opening it, I saw him in front, sitting at his desk. He got up as soon he saw me there.

"Please, you can sit down." He said pointing to the chair.

"No. I prefer to stand, in fact, I think the conversation will be short." I answered him while staring at the walls of his office. Noticing the diploma, I couldn't help but ask myself when did he got that because, when he supposedly died, his studies weren't completed.

"Usagi... The conversation will probably be long, sur-"

"In 10 years you haven't changed a bit... Can you get to the point and start talking?" I told him sarcastically.

"Usagi... I faked my own death." He said seriously.

"Oh really?! Funny... I hadn't noticed! Thought I was talking to a ghost!" I screamed as he was getting nervous but I continued. "Mamoru, we have no age for these stupid arguments! Get to the point!"

"And you're letting me talk?! Really, Usagi! Can I continue, please?"

"I changed, uh? Who's to blame?!" He raised an eyebrow. "Whatever... you can go on. Speak."

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes. "I had a reason and that's why I'm back. Please understand that I had no other option..." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Tell me why..."

"Although at the time I wasn't a doctor, I knew very well the severity of my case. Nevertheless... I could not stand idly, had to do something and so I began to search for the few alternatives I could have. But time for decision was scarce, the tumor was very aggressive. A friend of mine introduced me to an expert and I made an appointment without your knowledge. I had to go alone because your health was at stake. You were with a high risk pregnancy and I had to protect you. After talking to the doctor, my chances were reduced to only one solution. Even this solution had high risks with a big probability that, even so, I couldn't survive. When our daughter was born and she brought me the courage and the will to win that I needed... for you, for her... For our family! That's when the plan started. I went to Cuba for an intensive treatment, praying for success but I knew I could die at anytime. And how long could it take? maybe years! I couldn't drag you and our baby with me to the other side of the world, she was too young... Not to mention all efforts could be in vain, letting you suffer further with expectations..."

"And instead, you rather destroyed all hope I had. Don't you understand that I would have followed you to the end of the world if possible? I needed you alive, by my side!" I yelled at him.

"I know you would but... Have you thought about the years of pain you would have experienced by my side? What I lived there was indescribable. Horrible… The most 10 painful years I had in my life. But now I am fully recovered. I came back... for you, for ChibiUsa."

"And this was your plan..."

"Yes Usagi. I had to do this, please understand. If in Cuba went wrong..."

"I see..."

"Usagi, I'm so sorry... These years I haven't stopped thinking about you and ChibiUsa! You two gave me strength to go on and don`t lose hope."

"And what? You thought your death would minimize my pain? You should have talked to me! You left me completely in the dark?! I was your wife!"

"You`re still my wife. Usagi, please understand me..." He said approaching me.

"No! Don't! You didn't trusted me and I can't forgive you! You should have talked to me and we could done this together! After all, why we were married for? We were a family!"

"We're still a family..." He said.

"Are you sure?! I have a 10 year old daughter at home who doesn't even know her father because he supposedly died when she was only 6 months! Rethink that sentence, please?"

"I`m still her father and I can explain her..."

"On one thing we agree, you are her father. Despite not forgiving you, it`s your right... Nothing more."

"Usagi... Usako, I love you. I never stopped loving you. I understand your feeling but I will not give up on you..." He said grabbing my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I could be married with someone else, you know?… And now, you think you have the right to come and claim me?"

"I knew what I was risking when I made that decision... I may have lost the right to have you by my side but I will continue to fight for you, for our love… And I`ll never give up."

"I don't love you anymore..." He lowered his head towards mine and I was paralyzed. His scent, his closeness made me lose all reasonableness.

"You do..." With no chance to answer, his lips touched mine. Very smooth at first but rapidly escalating in mere seconds. All the longing and passion living inside of us came alive in that moment. I had no power or will to stop this moment. Despite not forgiving him, my body ached for his touch. Physically and emotionally I was so weak. And he was my only and truly love... The kiss became aggressive and passionate. His hands roamed my waist lifting my body and making me sit on top of his desk. He was standing between my legs with one hand on my neck and the other grabbing my leg while kissing me. Suddenly his mouth left mine and started kissing my neck.

"Mamo-chan..." I moaned.

"Usako... God! I love you so much..." I smiled at the name he called me.

When he began to undo my blouse, a phone started ringing.

"Shit! It's mine... Hello?!" I said, quickly picking the phone from the pocket of my pants and pushing him off me.

"Rei... Yeah, I'll be home soon... Oh, no problem. Ok, bye!" Mamoru looked at me seriously.

"Any problem?" He asked

"No, no... Rei-chan, you know... Well, she's going out and asked me if she could leave ChibiUsa with our neighbor until I get there." I said without looking at him buttoning my blouse but he put his hands on mine, stopping me.

"I really want to see her..." He said stroking my cheek.

"Stop Mamoru... You'll see her, don't worry." I looked at him.

"I love you so much Usako... I need you..." He whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened at his confession. Deep down, I wanted him too... Needed him as much as he needed me. Even after I told him that he was no longer part of my life, he caught me on my weak point and I couldn't escape anymore. Led by passion inside of me, I pulled out his shirt. I couldn't ignore the lust running through my veins. _'God! It's been so long...'_

"I want you..." I said trying to find my voice.

"My Usako..." He said smiling at me.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

So, what do you think? ^^


	7. Chapter 6 - Maybe Not

**Lost Love**

 **Chapter 6 - Maybe Not**

Author`s Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, she belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, but I do own this story. So, enjoy!

If this story is not unkown to you, please read my profile info and you will understand why.

 **To TropicalRemix:** probably you had, but now it`s a little different ^^

Sayuri

 **Chapter 6 - Maybe Not**

We made love in the most intense way I ever remembered. Still sitting on the desk hugging each other, we were sweaty and breathless. Pulling me from his embrace, he looked at my eyes with passion.

"Usako... I love you so much." He whispered me.

"Mamo-... Mamoru, I love you too but, I can't forgive you... Not now. I need time."

"I understand Usako, but I'll fight for you." I smiled shyly at him not knowing what to fell at that moment. "Usa... you think it's too soon to see ChibiUsa? Can`t wait to see her, I miss her so much..."

"Ok, Mamoru. You can come with me, I'll try to talk to her first and then let`s see. But no promises."

"How do you think she will react?"

"Honestly, I don`t know… And that`s what I`m afraid of." He smiled and nodded.

* * *

Mamoru followed me home. I asked him to wait down the hall, outside my apartment while I bring ChibiUsa from my neighbor. As soon as me and ChibiUsa entered our home, we followed us to the door and waited for the right moment.

"ChibiUsa, can you sit with me? Need to talk to you."

"Sure, Mom. What is it?"

"You know... your father, you never met him but... uh... well, how can I say this..." I nervously tried to say, looking at my intertwined fingers, not looking at my daughter.

"Mom... you're okay?" ChibiUsa tried to look into my eyes. I smiled and nodded with my head. Taking a deep breath, I continued.

"What I tried to say is..."

"ChibiUsa..." A male voice entered the room making ChibiUsa look immediately behind her.

"He… he`s… Dad?!" Her eyes were wide with shock.

"ChibiUsa… Oh my god, you`re so beautiful!" He said, approaching her slowly.

"You're alive?! But how? I don`t understand..." ChibiUsa said still sitting on the couch without moving with the shock.

"ChibiUsa, let me tell you..." With this, ChibiUsa began to cry heavily, scaring me.

"Your Dad will explain, baby..." I said while she was still looking directly at her father.

Her eyes were red and the face wet, full of tears.

"ChibiUsa..." He couldn't finish his sentence because our daughter had a shocking reaction. She jumped into his arms, hugging him hard.

"It's okay, I don't mind... I just want my father with me." she said sobbing while her father held her with equal force, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm here and I'll never leave you again..." Mamoru said between tears. Then, he looked ahead and saw me visibly touched to the father/daughter scene before. He smiled and I smiled back.

"Now, let me look better at you..." He pulled her away a little from his embrace, running his fingers by her face, arms, hair... making her giggle.

"Beautiful... Gorgeous, just like your mother." He said winking at her but then looked straight at me, making me blush.

"Oh Dad!" ChibiUsa said embracing him once again.

"Uh... Mamoru, would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked him.

"Yes, Dad! Please, stay with us!" He smiled.

"Sure, how could I say no to the most beautiful princesses?" I glared him. Teasing me in front of our daughter!

* * *

During \dinner

"So... You're living with us Dad?" ChibiUsa asked with her eyes filled with hope. 'I was afraid of that question.'

"Honey, we are not together... You can see him whenever you want, spend time with him but w-"

"NO! Why?!" I was shocked.

"ChibiUsa please calm down and don't yell to your Mother. We`re not together for now..."

"Uh... for now? That means you`ll be back together?" She asked her father, smiling.

"Mamoru! What you're doing, don't say that!" I said angrily.

"I hate you!" My daughter yelled at me and running to her room.

"ChibiUsa!" I got up.

"Let me talk to her, okay? I'm sorry for saying that but I was trying to calm her down." He told me.

"Calming her? You're giving her hope for something we don't even know is going to happen!"

"That... We'll see." He whispered in my ear making me shiver. "I'll be right back." 'The nerve of this man!'

KNOCK KNOCK

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"ChibiUsa... it's me. Can I go in?"

"Yes, Dad..."

"Baby, you shouldn't talk to your mother like that."

"She don't want us together as a family."

"That is not true. I told you at dinner the whole story and with that I hurt mother, she have all the right to be angry with me..."

"But you're back..."

"She need some time and let`s go slowly... She loves you so much, please try to understand her feeling."

"I think I understand..."

"We love you so much, don't forget that, okay?"

"I know, I'm so embarrased... She's sad with me, isn't she?"

"Well, a little but everything could be better if you apologize to her... Come on."

"Mom, I'm so sorry! I was so mad... Sorry I didn't understand what you tried to tell me..."

"Oh baby, It's ok... I love you!" I embraced my daughter.

"I love you too Mom... And you Dad! Group Hug!" ChibiUsa motioned for her father to join us.

And so we hugged, the three, as a family. How often I imagined it, only not under these circumstances.

We put ChibiUsa to sleep and then came the time for Mamoru to go home. I opened my apartment's door and we made our farewell.

"Mamoru... thanks for talking to her..."

"I'm here for her, always."

"I'm glad... Well, uh... see you tomorrow, ne?"

"Hai... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure..."

"Can I give you a goodnight kiss?"

"Mamoru, we shouldn't do this..."

"Just one... Usako."

When he bent down towards me, I turned my face to the side so he could kiss me on the cheek. Anticipating my actions, Mamoru grabbed my chin and turned my face to kiss me on the lips. The kiss was deep, passionate, full of desire when suddenly...

"Kami-sama! Mamoru-san?! Usagi-chan?!" A voice interrupted us.

"Rei-chan..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
